


Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Our Love Is A Melody Written In The Stars [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tronnor oneshots inspired by songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the songs in the title of each oneshot. The first one is short, the rest are longer. Enjoy :)

Light, soft, and brief; gentler than the brush of a feather; the morning dew had more resonating perpetuity.

Cheeks aflame, ears burning; it was more than enough to destroy any semblance of normalcy. There was nothing left to hide, but for once that was not a petrifying prospect.

Again; like a confirmation. Lips like silk, sweet as sugar cane against his mouth, liquefied the foundation of his soul like molten lava, melting any reservations he might have had into a pool of desire and lechery.

Skin on skin, a single touch spoke the words that he could not bear to utter, and the sky spilled its joy upon them. Each drop made his heart race. Laughter bubbled from his lips as they crowded together underneath their small protective cover, keeping that liquid joy as far away as possible. They didn’t need it—not today; they had their own, finally.

And once they were safe and sound in their own private cocoon of happiness, doors locked and lights turned low, the rain was all that could be heard. There were no words, no shouts or declarations of love between them; only love, and the demonstration of it.

Hands clutched at the sheets, fingers latched on to beautiful brown curls, and blue eyes flashed in the dim light of the bedroom. The blue was intoxicating, haunting him all through the night until the sun began to awaken, allowing that magnificent blue to reveal itself again, in the form of a sleepy kiss.

And he knew, by the worshipful fingers that traced his spine, it would endure.


End file.
